fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:InsaneStrawburry
Welcome Hi, welcome to the InsaneStrawburry! Thanks for your edit to the Weapon Soul page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 19:48, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Just a warning (not an actual if you keep going you'll be banned warning), but Stone-Make shouldn't exist when Earth-Make already does. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:05, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Read my above message. That's the reason Stone-Make was deleted. Just use Earth-Make, it's free use anyway. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:12, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Lastly, remove your Dragon Slayer Magic from your character's page. And do not remake Stone-Make, this is your first warning for refusing to listen. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:26, December 29, 2014 (UTC) What does it do? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:57, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Define 'forms'. Like, different weapons entirely, or different types of swords? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:07, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Just use Requip then. There's no need to make a magic that does something another one, in canon, already does. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:10, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Just use that magic, then (it's Sound Magic, btw). Listen, if you want to make stuff, try not to base it on magics that already exist. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Superpower_Wiki go here, browse for a bit, and see what you like. When you have something you think would be new, come tell me. Alternatively, if you want, you can make your own version of Cobra's Sound Hearing spell. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:22, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) No, that wouldn't work. You could only be taught by one dragon. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:53, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure, but remember, only one dual-mode per character. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:39, January 6, 2015 (UTC) It's locked because too many anons kept adding stupid crap to it. What do you want to add? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:11, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Tell me what characters to add and their DS Magic and I'll add them. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:24, January 7, 2015 (UTC) You can't have the same parent as a canon slayer. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:07, January 7, 2015 (UTC) PS request do u have a basis for ur character? i'd like to know abit about him before i let u use the strongest PS style dramatic music and thunder here.Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:48, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Lol ok then. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:03, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:12, January 18, 2015 (UTC)